Happenings
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: Chad likes cute things. Hanatouro is pretty cute. After a hollow attack he tends to Chad and his wounds. What will happen to Chad when his Cutey senses are tingling?


Me: yep, I'm back

Ichigo: she's acting a little too innocent for my taste...

Uryu: for once I'd have to agree with you on that

Me: Oh boo on you

Ichigo: what are you up to?

Me: I don't see why you're so worried it has nothing to do with the two of you? Besides I make Ichigo look smart and concerned about his friends.

Ichigo and Uryu: Really?

Me: Yeah, isn't that right Chad?

Chad: Why exactly am I here for again?

Me: Well you see...

Chad: This doesn't bode well...

Me: I'm sorry it just popped into my head one night and it kinda typed itself!

Chad: What exactly am I going to be doing?

Me: Well it's not really a matter of what you'll be doing as it is who you will be doing...

Chad: What do you...

Hanatouro: Um, excuse me, but miss Lexi-san told me to be here.

Ichigo: O.O;

Uryu: X.x

Hanatouro: Why are you looking at me like that?

Ichigo and Uryu: RUN!!

Me:(slaps ducktape over their mouths) Don't listen to them I gave them to much sugar!

Ichigo and Uryu: (struggle against the tape but fail)

Chad: (is silent)

Me: Uh chad, earth to tall, dark, and cool looking!

Chad: Cute senses tingling...

Me: --; I thought it was spidy senses?

Chad: I'm the victem I get a say to my sayings

Me: Fair enough

Hanatouro: So what should I do?

Me: Just sit their and relax...or chase this ball around! (throws shiny yellow ball into another room and he chases after it)

Me: On with the show!

Unfortunately Ikkaku and Yumichika could not be here to perform the disclaimer...

Ikkaku: Liar we refuse because you called me sir baldy bald!

Yumichika: she called me feather head!

Me: Jeese Komamaru wouldn't have complained this much!!

Ikkaku: He didn't come because you called him bucket head!

Me: fine then I'll get someone a whole lot cooler than you to come!!

Urahara: X-Alexius-X does not in any way shape or form own Bleach or it's characters, but she finds twisted pleasure in shaping her own fan fictions! She also has taken it upon herself to stay at my place and eat my rice, isn't that right miss mooch?(smiles happily)

Me: YEP I love to mooch now on with the show!! If you look hard enough you'll find me in it along the way as my own special character.

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Happenings**

It was a peaceful, sunny day in soul society. That is until the hollow attack that took three squads and Ichigo and his Ryoka friends. It took all morning and had cost the lives of over half of those fighting, but they had defeated the hollow. Now the dead were being buried and the wounded were being tended to. Ichigo was lying unconcious beside a heavily cut Uryu being attended by an overly worried Orihime. Chad was leaning against a wall as he watched men carry off the bodies of Ikkaku and Yumichika. He was bleeding heavily, but didn't wish to woory Orihime any more than she already was. Just then a small black haired boy ran up to him. Just before the boy reached him he tripped over thin air and landed in Chads lap. He struggled to his feet and bowd in appology.

"I'm sorry Chad-san! I was on my way to tend to your wounds, but I tripped and I appologise for the trouble I have just caused." the boy said. Chad nodded as he studied him. It was that boy, Hanatouro, the one who had helped Ichigo in the past.

"It's alright Hanatouro I am fine." Chad told him. Hanatouro shook his head in meek defiance.

"Nonsense, you're bleeding to much to be just fine. I am here to make sure you're able to walk again tomorrow." Hanatouro told him. Chad sighed as he let the boy do what he had come to do even though with every touch his skin tingled. It was true that Chad liked cute things, and it was even more true that Hanatouro was cute. It doesn't take long to put two and two together to come up with the fact that Chad really liked Hanatouro. It was killing him, sitting there fighting the urge to jump the small boy. It hurt him even more to see that he was exhausted and working on fumes. Chad sat there, fighting his inner horny demon as his wounds were tended to. After a good twenty munutes Hanatouro pulled away and whiped sweat off of his brow.

"There you are Chad-san. You're wounds weren't as bad as I thought. Many of them were shallow cuts and should heal pretty quickly. I wish you a speedy recovery." Hanatouro told him. Chad nodded. Hanatouro smiled and stood, walking off.

--

The first thing that ran across Hanatouros mind as he was bandaging up Chad was Hot, totally and completely H-O-T! Of course this didn't really settle well with poor Hanatouros inner self. It wasn't the fact that he liked another man that disturbed him. No, he had already discovered this feeling towards a certain Kurosaki and many men before him and accepted these feelings. No, what bothered him the most was that his feelings were going through men like crazy. It hadn't even been a few dayz since he had grown feelings for the orange haired boy and here he was, thinking of his tall, dark, and handsome friend who had tan skin and hard muscles. Hanatouro shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts.

"No, I can't think like that. I am not a man whore!" Hanatouro. He was stopped when he ran into Renji Abarai. Renji laughed quietly.

"I never thought you were." he said through his laughter. Hanatouro blushed feircly as he lowered his head.

"I, uh, I..." Hanatouro mumbled. Renji shrugged.

"Ah, who cares. I see you obviously got something on your mind so I'll just leave you alone." Renji told him. Hanatouro nodded as he let the red head pass by. He sighed and continued to hurry off in his previous direction.

--

The next morning Ichigo was back to normal and shouting his complaints about the food he had recieved. Uryu sat to his right, looking like a mummy in all of his bandages. Chad sat on his otherside, looking as tall and handsome as ever. His wounds were almost comletely healed except for a long scratch on his chest. He was sitting with his back to a wall, looking more withdrawn than normal. Unfortunately for him Ichigo notcied.

"Yo, Chad, why are you so quiet all of a sudden. You're never this sulky." Ichigo asked at the top of his lungs as he threw a bowl of cold ramen at a man from fourth squad. Chad looked up briefly.

"It's nothing important." Chad said, letting the tone in his voice soften for a moment. Ichigos eyes shrank to slits.

"The last time you talked like that you got dumped by that american guy you met over the summer." Ichigo growled. Chad sighed. He was regretting his choice of telling the berry named boy anything.

"This is different." Chad said, hoping that it would be a good enough explanation for his friend. However, nothing was ever good enough for Ichigo.

"So what's up?" Ichigo asked. Uryu stood up and wandered off in search of Orihime. Chad sighed, knowing that Ichigo woudn't rest until his friends were better off. So being the man that he was, chad gave in and confessed somewhat.

"The truth is there's someone that has caught my eye, but he's delicate. I don't think he'd appreciate it if I came onto him all of a sudden." Chad said. Ichigo just nodded.

"So who exactly is this someone." Ichigo asked. Chad sighed and stood up.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." he told his friend as he began to walk off. Ichigo watched hi walk off. hen, shrugging he went back to terorizing his caretakers. Chad decided to take a walk off in a random direction.

--

"Please, Hana-kun, tell me!!" cried a girl with long silver hair tied in a bun and a pink strand of hair dangling over her shoulder as she leaned over Hanatouro.

"I said no Ai-chan, you'll just laugh at me like the first time I told you who I liked!" Hana said, blushing like mad at the memory. His blue eyed friend huffed in defiance and started a new assault.

"Oh, but Hana-kun, I only did it because you liked someone who makes me laugh!" Ai said, latching onto her friends arm, attempting to distract him from the sweeping he had tried so hard to do. Hanatouro sighed.

"I can hardly see how Kuchiki-san can make you laugh as hard as you did." Hanatouro hmphed. Ai giggled.

"It's not so much as he makes me laugh it's the fact that you liked someone as stiff as he is." Ai said through her giggling. She was sitting on top of a high wall and had to hold onto it with her free hand to stop herself from falling.

"Well, Ai-chan, you shouldn't think that way about your captain. If I remember correctly you used to have a crush on him too." Hanatouro said, sweeping a particularly large gust of dust. Ai blushed a feirce shade of maroon.

"That was only because he saved my life on that mission. It was completely respectful, but he told me it was unneeded. Besides, that was before I got to know Abarai-kun." Ai told her small friend. Hanatouro nodded.

"I see, I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken Ai-chan." Hanatouro oppologized. Ai shrugged.

"It's ok Hana-kun, but I think a certain crush name is in order as an oppology present." Ai said, smiling slyly at him. Hanatouro shivered at that. Not many things about his friend scared him, but her sly smile was one of them. After all it reminded him of her father, Gin Ichimaru. He gave into that smile.

"Alright Ai-chan, I'll tell you." Hanatouro said. AI squeeled with joy and jumped down from her place on the wall. She landed gracefully beside Hanatouro. He smiled at his friends eagerness.

"Hurry Hana-kun, tell me!" Ai giggled. Hanatouro couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, ok! You know I had a crush on Kurosaki-san right?" Hanatouro whispered. Ai nodded.

"How could I not it was so obvious. You followed him around like a puppy during the invasion. It didn't surprise me how easily you helped them, even if you really wanted to save Rukia." Ai said, nodding as if she knew everything. Hanatouro sighed at his friend. She was only this hyper when she had a friend to talk to and this was like a party to her.

"Yeah, well anyway, I kind of have a slight crush on his one friend. I ddn't mean to it just happened when I bandaged his wounds." Hanatouro said, throwing his hands in the air to cover his face as if Ai would attack him for being a man whore pervert or something. Ai just put her finger to her lips to think.

"Well, it can't be that bald man or his feathery friend now could it? No, impossible, and that creepy captain, what was his name, Kenpachi? He's to ruthless." Ai babbled. Hanatouro sweatdropped at her as she began to name random people.

"Well that quincy they say is with him, the one with the glasses, he's kind of cute. Is it him?" AI asked, titling her head to the side to look at her friend questioningly. Hanatouro laughed.

"No, he's even more slender than I am. I was thinking someone more muscular." Hanatouro answered. Ai snapped her fingers.

"It's that big guy, Chad, isn't it?" Ai shouted. The soud of someone falling and then running off was heard, which made the two look around carefuly. Upon seeing nothing, Hanatouro returned to his conversation. He was blushing.

"That's the one." hanatouro whispered. AI squeeled with unconcealed joy as she jumped up and down beside him. She laughed.

"You have good taste Hana-kun! He is cue and definately a seme!" Ai shouted. Hanatouro blushed as he looked away sadly.

"I highly doubt he is going to be interested in me." he stated. He picked up his broom and walked off defiantly, leaving a stunned Ai to stand by herself. She grinned slyly to herself.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." she said to herself as she walked off in search of a certain orange haired man and his ever lovable red headed shouting partner.

--

Chad sat gasping under a cherry blossom tree in a smal garden. He had just run all the way from the otherside of town and had heard something that had set him into motion. He had been walking, trying to sort out his thoughts over a certain cute somebody, when he had heard someone having a conversation. WHen he had gone to look he was somewhat please to find that it was the very person he had been thinking about. He had felt something like jealousy as he watched him talk with the beautiful girl on the wall. It also made him feel slightly sad that Hanatouro seemed to be more interested in her. That was until he heard their conversationg turn to the person of Hanatouros affections. He had been shocked to find that it was he who the small, pale, brunette had a crush on. It surprised him so much that he had fallen flat on his face and bolted so fast that he was sure they heard him. Now, as he sat there thinking of those words he had heard, his heart was pounding with such power he wondered if he'd explode. He shook his head to clear it enough so he could stand and walk back to his origional space that morning.

--

"No way, are you srious?" Ichigo all but screamed as he stared at Ai. Ai nodded as she kicked Renji who was rolling around laughing on the floor.

"Yeah and it's not funny sparky!" Ai yelled, calling Renji the name she ahd given to his hair. Renji stood and whiped a tear that had formed in the corner of hi seye.

"I now, it's just that last night I overheard him yelling at himself to not be a man whore." Renji answered. Ai couldn't help it and she burst out laughing too. Ichigo barely held back the urge.

"So you're telling me that Hanatouro likes Chad. Because Chad was telling me earlier how he liked someone who couldn't possible want him back." Ichigo stated. Ai stopped laughing and nodded.

"Yep, that's Hanatouro! At first glance he looks like the type who can get a strong woman, but he's completely gay. He had a crush on you at one point in time." Ai said, slapping her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just said. Renji bursts out laughing. Ichigo blushes, but not the nice blush more of an OMG-what-did-you-say-I'm-gonna-die blush really.

"Ok, I'll pretend I never heard that and help for Chad's sake." Ichigo said, turning his head away from the pair. Ai punched Renji in the shoulder. Ichigo walks outside.

"Yes, come on sparky you're helping!" Ai shouted. Renji rubs his shoulder.

"Why me?" he asks. Ai smiles sweetly at him and she blushes.

"Because you're cute and available now come on!" Ai says, grabbbing his wrist and dragging him away. Renji blushes even deeper.

--

Chad slowed down as he reached the spot where he had first had his little talk with Ichigo. He saw Orihime sitting on the ground next to Uryu. Uryu whispered something into her ear and she blushed. He leaned up and kissed her forehead. Chad nodded, thinking about how it was about time those two got togerther. He reached them just as Uryu pulled away and spotted him.

"Chad, how are you today, better I see." Uryu called out, sounding more cheerful than usual. Chad just nodded in return.

"I'm fine." he replied, but Orhime could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Is something the matter Chad?" She asked, giving him a warm and friendly smile. He couldn't not reply to that.

"Actually there is. I seem to have gotten feelings for someone and I hear that they like me back, but I'm not sure what to do." Chad told her. Uryu decided that he would look off in another direction and saw Ichigo sneeking off with two other people.

"Well I think you should go after them. You like each other right?" Uryu asked, butting into the conversation. Orihime nodded in agreement. Chad nodded.

"Thanks." he said, deciding to take their advice. The worst that could happen was rejection after all.

--

"Ah, guys, what are you doing?" Hanatouro asked. He had just gotten out of the shower and was confronted by Ichigo, Renji, and a sly looking Ai.

"Oh nothing, we just thought you'd like to wear this." Ai said, holing up a pair of leather shorts and a leather tube top. The outfit came with big black boots, a small black bowtie, and a pair of bunny ears and tail. Hanatouro blushed like mad.

"What makes you think I'd want to wear something like that?" he asked as he dried his hair with a towel, still blushing over the fact that he was standing naked in front of two guys and one of whom was a prior crush.

"Oh, none really except you don't have any other cloths to wear." Ai said. Hanatouro was confused.

"What do you mean my clothes are right over there. Gah, where are they!" Hanatouro asked. He then realized that Ichigo and Renji had fled the room. He blushed like mad, when AI thrust the outfit into his arms and ran out the door. Now to initiate plan B she thought as she met up with Renji who had stashed Hana-kuns clothing. They shook hands and went off to find Ichigo who went in search of Chad.

--

Chad sighed as he allpowed his loud mothed friend drag him off in some random direction. He had really hoped on seeing Hanatouro again, but distractions were in order. He was thinking deeply and only came out when Ichigo stopped walking. He looked up to see Renji and the girl he had seen with Hanatouro in front of them.

"Good morning Ichi-kun!" the girl said. Ichigo growled, disliking the nickname.

"Good morning Ai-chan, this is my friend Chad." Ichigo said. Renji smirked as he looked off in another direction. Ai smiled at Chad.

"Good morning Chad-san, would you like to join us in a cup of tea?" Ai asked. Chad shrugged and she smiled, grabbing him and dragging him off in the direction of a bunch of building that included the one Hanatouro was in. It just so happened that they were approaching that building when Hanartouro stepped out, letting a blast of steam spill out around him. Upon seeing the boy in his bunny suit, Chad lost all control. He took three very large steps twoards him, picked him, and carried him off in another direction while hold his but firmly. The other three mades signs of victory and ran off.

--

The first thing Hanatouro realized was that Chad was hot. The second thing he realized was that he was being carried off by said hot man while being groped. It made him hard just thinking about that hand over his tight little bum. He blushed at his dirty thoughts that kept popping into his head about where that hand could also be. To drag himself out of these thought she asked Chad a question. Bad Idea.

"Um, Chad-san, where are we going?" He asked innocently enough. His answer was far form innocent.

"Somewhere we can get some privocy where I can have you however I please." Chad replied. First more dirty images invaded Hanatouros mind and then it hit him.l Chad wanted him.

"You mean you want me too?" Hanatouro asked, not believing it.

"With a passion." Chad told him, not slowing his pace for a second. Hanatouro was glad and decided he was willing to give in to the strong tan man carrying him. The next thing he knew they he was lying fully naked beneath Chad in a strangely prepared room on a round bed with red silk sheets. He was moaning as Chad thrust into him over and over again until they were spent. When Chad pulled out of him he cuddled up into his broad tan chest. Chad smiled as he hugged the cute boy.

"You're cute Hanatouro." Chad stated. Hanatouro blushed.

"T..th..thank you Chad-san." Hanatouro answered.

"Please call me whatever you like after all you are my Flower-chan." he replied. Hanatouro smiled as Chad captured his lips in a kiss and covered them with a blanket.

"Alright Chad-kun I will." Hanatouro answered as he began to drift off to sleep. Chad smiled.

"We need to thank the others when we wake up." Chad said. Hanatouro nodded with his last bit of conciosness and drifted off. Chad sighed and joine dhim in blissful sleep.

--

"See I told you it would work!" Ai said as they walked down the street. Ichigo and Uryu were staring in disbelief at her, Orihime was giggling softly, and Renji was blushin as Ai smiled.

"Yeah, yeah at least their happy now." Ichigo said as he pushed Ai into Renji. Renji, being the gentlman he was, caught her with his lips. Ai closed her eyes as the kiss deepened. When the broke for air they smiled at each other.

--

Back in the room two bodies slept peacefully withing each others arms. One slim and happy and the other tall and happy to protect. They held each other close and the fates couldn't have been more happy with all of the happenings.

The End

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Me: I couldn't right the smexy scenes!

Random Pervert: WHY NOT!?T-T

Me: cause I can't seem to write about Hanatouro that way, he's so sweet and one of my favorite characters. I couldn't traumotize him like that!

Random Pervert: (explodes from crying to much)

Chad: Oddly enough I feel happy...

Hanatouro: Um, Chad-san...(read the whole thing after the ball died and he came back)

Chad: (is blushing) Uh...

Me: (pushes them into a closet and locks it) Have fun you lovebirds!

Uryu: I think I'm gonna be sickl!

Me: Why?(grabs a bucket)

Uryu: Cause Ichigo sounded decent...

Ichigo: HEY!! (They get into a random fight)

Ikkaku and Yumichika: YOU KILLED US!!

Me: Hehehehe oops! (Runs)

Urahara: SInce miss X-Alexius-X is unavailable I must insist that you rate and review! (doges as I run by) Miss Mooch would gratefully appreciate it!

Me: Mooching is fun! (Is chase out of the room)

Urahara: As I said rate and review maybe she'll get a life??


End file.
